Kiara
download (15).jpg|Stupid kiara .stupid kiara 'Princess Kiara '''is the protagonist of ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Kiara is the daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala. When a young Kiara disobeys her overprotective father's orders and ventures into the Outlands where she meets and befriends Kovu, the adopted son of the now-deceased Scar, Simba, seeing him as a threat, distrusts him, and bands Kiara from from associating with him or any other Outsiders. However, Kiara's love for Kovu is too strong, and she continues to disobey her father's orders, determined to prove to him that she's capable of taking care of herself. As a child, Kiara's speaking voice is provided by Michelle Horn, with her singing voice is provided by Charity Savoy. As an adult, Neve Campbell provides her speaking voice, while Liz Callaway does her singing. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance As a child, Kiara has dark yellow fur with a lighter-colored belly, reddish-brown eyes, thin brown eyebrows and a brown tail. Although Kiara borrows personality traits from both of her parents, she tends to look more like Simba. As an adult, Kiara looks generally the same, but with an obvious increase in height and size. A bit more of Nala's physical traits are shown through her now. Personality From an early age, Kiara is seen as spunky, feisty, adventurous, vivacious, headstrong, and somewhat cocky and over-confident, just like her father. She enjoys going on adventures and disobeying her father's strict orders to remain within a safe distance of Pride Rock. However, she tends to be more sensible than her father was, most lilely a trait inherited from her mother (with whom she gets along better with). The older and more rebellious Kiara becomes, the greater she desires to prove to Simba that she is independent and capable of doing things on her own. Of course, Simba doesn't let her, and Kiara and Simba's father-daughter relationship begins to shatter when Kiara befriends Kovu, the son of Zira. Appearances The Lion King Kiara has a very brief appearance at the very end of The Lion King, where Rafiki holds her up, presenting her to the other animals, just as he did with Simba at the begginning of the movie. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride appears at the beginning of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, during her presentation to the animals. Timon and Pumbaa comment on how great it will be to relive old times with the cub, whom they believe to be a boy. They are understandably shocked when Rafiki reveals that Simba and Nala's new kid is a girl. Kiara grows into a playful kid, and her next appearance takes place as she is going out to play. Before she can leave, Simba begins going through an extensive list of warnings about safety. Kiara is able to repeat them from memory, suggesting that she has heard them many times before. Simba's final warning is to stay away from the Outlands, home of the villainous Outsiders, because in his words, "You can't turn your back on them." Kiara doesn't understand why, but Simba simply tells her that she will understand one day and sends her off. She goes off, but is followed by Timon and Pumbaa, whom the overprotective Simba has sent to baby-sit her. When the two get into a disagreement, Kiara is able to slip away. She wanders into the Outlands, where she meets Kovu, a young cub who is one of the Outsiders as well as Scar's chosen heir. Remembering Simba's words about Outsiders, she takes them literally, and continually positions herself so that her back is not to Kovu. The two cubs are forced to work together to escape some crocodiles, and become friends as a result. She plays with him for a time, but the two are forcibly separated by Simba and a gang he brought with him, and Kovu's mother Zira, a follower of Scar who was banished from the Pride Lands. Kiara is taken home by Simba, where he scolds her for putting herself in danger, noting that as future queen, she needs to be careful. When Kiara expresses her reluctance at becoming queen, Simba explains how they are connected, saying that they are one. Once again, the concept goes over Kiara's head, and Simba simply tells her that she will understand some day. Sometime after, while at his tree, Rafiki notes to Mufasa's spirit that Kiara is growing into a great future queen, but he worries about Kovu, who is being trained by Zira to hate. Mufasa is able to communicate a plan to Rafiki, using a broken gourd as an example. If Kiara and Kovu are brought together, then the feud between the two prides can be solved. Rafiki doubts the plan at first, but agrees to trust Mufasa after some convincing. Kiara is next seen as a young adult, preparing for her first hunt. She expresses her desire to hunt on her own, and with prodding from Nala, Simba reluctantly agrees. However, Simba breaks his promise almost immediately, and he sends Timon and Pumbaa to watch her. Kiara discovers them and is angered by her father's overprotectiveness. She runs away to hunt on her own, and ends up in the midst of a wildfire set by two of Zira's children, Vitani and Nuka. Kiara tries to escape, but is overcome by smoke, and is saved by Kovu. She comes to but does not recognize him at first, only realizing his identity when he asks her what she is doing, in a reference to their first meeting. Simba and Nala arrive to their daughter's aid, as they had seen the smoke from the fire. Kovu asks to join the pride. Simba refuses. Rafiki appears, and reveals that Kovu had saved Kiara's life. This knowledge doesn't affect Simba's decision initially, but Simba allows Kovu to join on a trial basis after both Nala and Zazu reminds him that Pride Lands law states that they owe Kovu a debt for saving Kiara. Kovu is allowed to return to Pride Rock, but is forced to sleep outside. At Pride Rock, Kovu points out that Kiara's hunting skills are rather lackluster, and that she could not survive on her own. In response, Kiara convinces Kovu to teach her to hunt. The next day, Kiara and Kovu spend the day together as Kiara learns to hunt, and later the two are seen stargazing together With some subtle prodding from Rafiki, the two begin to fall in love. She later sees her father, obviously injured, coming from an ambush by the Outsiders. Kiara disbelieves that Kovu was involved, when Simba accuses him. She sends Zazu for help, and helps her father back to Pride Rock. Kiara is later seen at Kovu's banishment, and she actively protests her father's decision. When Simba forbids her to leave Pride Rock, as he intends to keep her away from Kovu, Kiara is infuriated. Kiara argues with her father, even telling him that he could never be like Mufasa. Kiara manages to slip away and meets up with Kovu. Though Kovu considers running away to form their own pride, Kiara understands her father's words from when she was a kid upon seeing her and Kovu's reflections merge in the water. She convinces Kovu to return so that they may try to reunite their divided prides, and the two return to find that the Pride Landers and Outsiders are at war. Kiara and Kovu break up a fight between Simba and Zira. Kiara persuades her pride and the Outsiders that their prides are one and should not fight. However, Zira refuses to budge and attempts to attack Simba. Kiara leaps to defend him and the two lionesses fall off a cliff. Kiara is able to land on a safe ledge, and she attempts to save Zira, who is clinging to the side of the cliff. Zira refuses, and falls into a river and is presumed dead. Simba leads Kiara back up the ledge and allows the Outsiders to return to Pride Rock. At the end of the movie, Rafiki blesses Kiara and Kovu's union, and they are seen roaring across the plains with Simba and Nala. Category:Singing Heroines Category:Animals Category:Sequel Heroines Category:Animated Heroines Category:In love heroines Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Tomboys Category:Spunky Kids Category:Vera Segoh Category:Blondes Category:African Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists, Winner and Company